Stuck
by Silvermoon10123
Summary: Sandy Whitehill is stuck with her parents. She isn't able to have the freedom every other girl can have. She's a Soc, and is expected to care about status, yet she doesn't. What happens when she meets a Greaser named Dallas Winston? What happens when she falls in love with him? Based on a roleplay with Lennonfan1940 and I. Dallas/OC
1. Prolouge

**Hiyas, I understand I've been gone for a while, and I no-longer remember anything I've been working on, so all stories are on pause, while I work on this one. This is a Dally/OC story, and I haven't seen/read ****_The Outsiders_**** in a while, so I can't exactly remember everything, so take it easy on meh. Well, this is for the most part in the POV of one of my favorite role play characters Sandra Whitehill. I hope you enjoy, no flaming, constructive critisism is welcomed with open arms and a cookie! Love ya's, and here's my fanfic.**

"Stand up, straight! You come from one of the richest families in this town! Show it, child!" My mother barked, doing final adjustments on my sleek, knee length, silky pink dress. I sighed, impatiently awaiting to be released. Mother circled me, like a vulture searching for it's next prey, studing every feature on me intensely, like something is missing.

"Mother, can I-" I started, only to be cut off by Mother's harsh words. She was preparing me for an arranged date, with a boy named Randy. I had met him before, he's a football player at school, and being on the cheerleading team, I have the tendency to know most athletes at school. But it's not like we're super close or anything. My parents believe that the rich should only marry the rich, but with me, I believe in marrying for love. Status has no effect on me, like it does for everyone else. I could care less, but to my family it's everything.

Mother is in charge of everyday of my life. Making sure the heir to their fortune is raised right. Which means no freedom. Only attending school, then returning home to learn be a lady and a housewife. I really would prefer not to become a housewife. I'd rather be free to choose, explore the world, like every other person does. I've considered running away many times, but ever since my baby brother, Thomas, was born, I really have had no choice but to stay. My parents are much too involved in their silly little lives, to care for a baby. Leaving me to care for the child. Tommy's almost always hungry, because nobody cares for him while I'm at school or out. I've been working on having him placed in a foster home, or put him up for adoption, but the States been unable to place him in a good foster home, and Tommy still hasn't been placed in the foster system officially, so he's unavaliable to adoption just yet.

Mother tugged on the skirt of my dress, straightening it out, before stepping back. She made a small twirling motion with her pointer finger, "Turn." I twirled around, and to her approval, my dress's skirt whirled around me, revealing a bit more of my tan legs. "Perfect." She stated dryly, in that snobby voice of her's. "Now, go... Do something with that...Mop." She said, tugging on one of my curls that hung by my face.

I sighed softly, nodding lightly, "Yes, Mother." I then turned, and exited the room, making my way upstairs to my bedroom. Once I got to my bedroom, I took a seat at my vanity. I stared at the mirror, wondering why I couldn't just go as me. My thick, dark brown curls are the only part of me that have some sort of freedom. And even they are being controlled by my mother. I pulled my curls up into bun, small curls sticking out. It looked incredibly sloppy, yet my curls managed to make it look like I did it on purpose, so it looked quite pretty.

I heard a knock at the door downstairs, and then I heard my mother answer it. I hurried across the hall to the nursery, where Thomas lay. I lifted the baby up, and he cooed, his dark brown eyes peering into mine. I smiled, and kissed his forehead, whispering, "I'll see you later. I love you, Tommy."

"Sandra!" I heard Mother call, and I quickly and carefully put Tommy back in his oak crib, and hurried downstairs, where Randy and Mother were waiting. I walked over to them, and smiled like I really wanted to see Randy. "Sandra, dear, Randall's here."

"Hi, Randy." I greeted, slipping my white shoes on. Mother doesn't approve of shoes on in the house, unless there's a guest.

"Hello, Sandy. You ready to go?" Randy asked, holding the door open for me.

"Um, yeah." I answered, walking out the door.

"Randall, Sandra's father and I expect her to be home precisely at 10:30. Think you can do that?" Mother asked, and I kept a fake smile on, although I wanted to leave and get this overwith.

"Yes, Ma'am. Good evening." Randy promised, before following me out and shutting the door. We walked to his Covair in silence, then he opened the car door for me, and I climbed inside, waiting for him to get inside the car. Randy shut the car door, and got into the driver's seat. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I responded, and he began to drive off to the drive in theater, where our "date" would begin.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1, and BTW, I'm aware of the spelling errors in the previous chapter, but I don't have Microsoft yet, because I just got my laptop back from being fixed. So, in conclusion, I opened one of my other documents, because I can still type and edit previous documents, so I erased everything from the document, and turned it into a "blank page", where'll I'll be writing, then copying and pasting the chapters to FF. Kay? Well, here's Chapter 1, and I hope you enjoy. Say this takes place before the entire Outsiders book took place. And for the sake of the story, and all my fellow fandom member's hearts, Johnny and Dallas will stay alive.**  
Once we arrived to the Nightly Double, the drive in theater, Randy helped me out of the car, and we sat on the roof of the nice car. We could've sat inside the car, but the night's far too nice for that. Gone with the Wind is showing, and I personally like the movie, so I'm ok with it. Randy knew I didn't want to be here, "You're not having fun, aren't you?"  
"Not really, Randy. It was arranged, as you know, so I had no intent on coming out with you tonight." I admitted, and then I realized how rude that sounded. "I'm sorry. You're a nice boy and everything, but I'd rather date for love."  
"I understand. I already have a girlfriend. Her name's Marcia Oaks." Randy's face broke out in an foggy grin.  
I shifted slightly, so I faced him more. I placed my hand on his in a friendly way. "Then you need to be with her. Cherry told me that her and Marcia were going to the movies. Go find Marcia, and have a date with her. I'll be fine."  
"No, Sandy, I can't do tha-."  
"Yes, you can." I intervened, "And you will." I slid off the roof of the car, and looked at him. "I'm going to go sit in the chairs, you find Marcia. Have some fun."  
Randy smiled, "Thanks, Sandra."  
"You're welcome, Randall." I joked, knowing that he hates his real name. I walked slowly, over towards the seating area. It seemed to me the Nightly Double was busier and more crowded than usual. All of the sudden, I felt a body slam into mine, and I fell to the ground due to the impact. As I sat on the ground, all confused, a young man offered a hand to me. I took it, and stood up, smiling. "Thank you."  
"No problem." The boy smiled, and I looked at his eyes. They were a beautiful greenish-gray color.  
"I'm Sandy." I smiled, nodding my head slightly, shaking his hand lightly with a delicate touch.  
"My name's Ponyboy, and this is Johnny," He motioned towards a boy with dark hair, "And Dallas." I held a hand out to shake Johnny's hand, and he hesitantly shook it, with a shy, nervous smile. I held my hand out to this Dallas fellow, and he just rolled his eyes, and walked away.  
"Don't mind Dal, he just is not a fan of Socs... I mean.. Uh..." Pony trailed off, his ears red, and embarrassment burning his face.  
I chuckled lightly, my laugh soft and angelic. "It's fine. I know what you mean. Just don't judge all of us. All of us aren't bad. I know I'm not."  
"I know."  
"So, will you sit with me? I really don't know anyone here, and I don't come here very often." I asked, folding my hands, and holding them in front of my torso.  
"Yeah," Pony agreed, and the three of us went and found some seats for the movie. After I sat down, I pulled the pins out of my hair, that were holding my bun up, letting my crazy curls cascade around my shoulders. I tucked the bobby pins under my hair, so I wouldn't lose them. Johnny sat to my left, and Pony sat net to him.  
After a while Dallas came and sat next to my right. I could smell the smoke and booze right off of him. I sighed softly, enjoying the company of these boys. "So...Sandy is it?"  
"Yes," I smiled, "Dallas is it?" I joked, and he smirked.  
"Clever." Dallas chuckled.  
"Thanks." I stated, nodding slightly, brushing stubborn curls out of my face. I assume I sort of look like Johnny, except I'm a girl my hair is dark brown and curly. But I have similar tan skin and black eyes, except while his are filled with fear, mine are filled with hope and curiousity. But our skin tone and eye color were the only things about us that are similar. My appearance seems to be Latin American, yet I have not a hint of Spanish culture in my blood. It's one of those genetic mysteries.  
"So... We could ditch this scene and head back to my place." Dallas proposed, leaning over, and talking in my ear.  
"Knock it off, Dal. Leave the girl alone." Pony interrupted, and I smiled my thanks. I guess I smile a lot, but I have a lot to be thankful for.  
"And what if I don't?" He questioned, playing with a couple strands of my hair.  
"Please, Dal?" Johnny asked, with a pleading look in his big puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine, I guess. But you guys'll owe me." Dallas said, shifting back over to his seat more.  
"SANDY! SANDY!" I heard someone call, and I looked around, only to see Randy racing towards me.  
I stood up, "Randy? What's wrong?"  
There Randy stood, red faced and panting, looking somewhat distressed. "We-We're-Late."  
"What? Late for what?" I asked, starting to get a tad bit concerned.  
"You're due home in an hour, and we still have to get dinner." Randy explained, taking deep breaths.  
"Oh, I see. I was just talking to these gentlemen." I smiled, and Randy smirked.  
"These Greasers? They aren't gentlemen. I bet they don't even know what the word 'gentleman' means?" Randy sneered. I stared at him in disbelief. This is not the Randy I know.  
"Randy!" I shouted, gaping at him.  
"No, Sandy. We're leaving."  
I shook my head in protest, "No. This is not you, Randy. Not you at all. I'll have Pony, Johnny, and Dallas take me home." I then turned to the boys. "Will you?"  
"Yeah, sure." Pony responded, with a slight nod of head.  
"I'll see you, Randall." I said, turning my heel and walking off, accompanied by Pony, Dallas, and Johnny.  
"Who was that?" Johnny asked so soft I barely heard him.  
I sighed in frusteration, "My date. Arranged, of course. I don't love him, although he is a friend of mine."  
"Love, smuve. Doesn't matter." Dallas grumbled, the wind whipping his long hair around.  
"Of course it does." I mumbled under my breath, pushing my hair back away from my eyes.  
"Don't mind Dally." Pony reassures me, with a small smile.  
"Please. Just take me home." I sigh, closing my big black eyes.  
"Ok." And so they did. Upon my arrival at home, Mother was a total hypocrite towards them, and they left looking distressed, and as for me, I obviously got a lesson about "how their kind is filthy, and shouldn't be allowed in the same town as us". Then I was dismissed, to go upstairs to bed. I put on a long white nightgown with lace trim. It wasn't my style whatsoever. I left the dress draped on the back of my chair, and got in bed. I thought about my friends, but dreamt of one person. Dallas Winston.


End file.
